The Playlist of Bella and Edward
by Lionandthelamb101
Summary: A bunch of songs that I adore, using Edward and Bella as the main characters. If you have requests, please review!
1. Speak Now

_**Speak Now:**_

Bpov

I walked up the church steps, heels clicking against the concrete. I took a deep breathe, opening the big wooden doors and walked in. My heart was racing fast and I had no idea why I was here. I told Edward I wanted nothing more to do with him last night. It was still replaying violently in my head.

_I stood there in shock, staring at my best friend in the whole world and secret love of my life, who had just told me he was getting married tomorrow. I hadn't even known he was dating anyone. _

_ "Bells? Please say something." He looked desperate and unhappy._

_ I took a deep breathe and felt tears gathering at the back of throat. I couldn't let him see me cry. So I said something I'll probably regret for the rest of my life. "Get out, Edward."_

_ He looked stunned, "W-what?"_

_ "You heard me, get out! You expect me to be happy about this? I want nothing more to do with someone who doesn't tell me they were getting married until the day before! I hate you! Get out!" I screamed, throwing my text book at him, now crying despite my promises not to. _

_ He couldn't have looked more shocked had I run over him with a monster truck. "But, Bella-" _

_ "No! Get out! I hate you!" I pushed him towards the door, sobbing. "Get out!" He backed up, looking heartbroken. I was so full of hurt and anger. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to fall in love with me!_

_ "But Bella, you're my best friend." He pleaded. "Don't leave." _

_ I choked out the words. "I'm not your best friend! I never will be!"_

_ He left, tears running down his cheeks, and I collapsed on the couch, where I would not leave for several hours._

I saw his friends, Emmett and Jasper, and his father, Carlisle, who were talking quietly together, looking disappointed. I wondered why, but then was interrupted by a loud, shrill screech coming from the back. Tanya, Edward's lovely bride-to-be, was yelling at some poor bridesmaid who had brought her the wrong earrings.

Her snotty family, the Denali's, were talking to Edward's family, who looked like they were in pain, but were forcing smiles and laughs. I smiled at a few who saw me, then hid behind a curtain near the back. If one of her sisters saw me, she'd throw a hissy fit in front of every one. She hated me with a passion, convinced me and Edward were bed buddies. I was okay with that, because I hated her just as much, if not more.

The wedding finally started and I got a glimpse of Edward. My God, he was beautiful. His hair was brushed back just perfectly and he looked so handsome in a tux. His eyes were dead, though, looking like he hadn't slept a wink all night. That was probably my fault.

I claimed a free side next to Alice on the groom side, hiding my face a bit. The organ played a song, that I swear sounded just like a death march. Everyone stood and we saw Tanya float in, looking like a fairy with her white smile and perfect blonde hair. I looked at Edward and saw him barely give Tanya a glance, smiling weakly, but still seemed distracted.

She finally reached him and grabbed a hold of his arm tightly. I think I saw him wince.

The preacher droned on about honoring each other and such until he reached the part about objections.

"Now, if someone here has a reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence echoed across the room and Edward looked like he'd been given the death sentence. My stomach knotted, my heart raced, I could barely breathe. Just as the preacher opened his mouth to continue the ceremony, I slowly rose to my feet.

I swear the whole room froze. Horrified looks came from her family, gasping in shock that some one dared object their precious Tanya's wedding.

"You can't marry her, Edward." I said, hands shaking. The only reason I didn't drop right back into my seat and call it a joke was that Edward looked so damn hopeful. "You just can't."

"And why the hell not?" Tanya snarled, glaring at me. "He's my Eddie, and you can't have him. Who do you think you are, standing up like you have every right?"

I ignored her, focusing only on my very best friend. "We've been friends since pre-school. I know everything about you and vice-versa. I don't know if you really love her. If you do, I'm incredibly sorry, and I've made a terrible mistake. But if I know you, and I think I do, you don't really care for her. I have no idea why you went this far with it, but you're hiding from something. I don't know what."

I smiled, tears falling. "But I do know more about you than she does, that I can promise you. You love the color blue, your favorite song is Surrender by Billy Talent, you hate fake blonde bimbos, and you absolutely _hate_," I snarled right back at the bitch, "being called Eddie. Come with me, Edward. I'll meet you out the church at the back door. I love you."

She gasped, glaring, " Listen, Bitch, my Eddie loves me and wouldn't do that to-"

"Let me get out of my tux first. I'll meet you in ten minutes." Edward said, smiling, at me like he had for the past twenty-two years of my life. "And I love you, too."

Tanya's face was priceless. I swear I wish I had taken a picture to use as my christmas card. "_What?"_

Emmett, who was standing next to Edward and a grinning Carlisle and Jasper, whistled and shouted, "Way to go, Eddie! I always hated that bitch. Bella's the one!"

To my embarrassment, Edward's family cheered and shouted echoing statements. I blushed, then jumped when Tanya's mother started calling me a slut and bitch and homewrecker at the top of her voice. Edward was about to say something when Esme, sweet, angelic Esme, jumped to her feet and shouted.

"You want to know what, Emilia, I hate you! You are an evil bitch, a notorious slut, and I know for a fact you slept with every one of the football members when we were in highschool. History has a tendency to repeat itself. You didn't get my man and your whiny, whore daughter won't get Bella's. So go **** yourself and leave my family alone."

Everyone stared at Esme in shock. By this time, Edward had changed and returned for me. I smiled at him, took his hand and raced out with him to my car. Throwing my heels in the back, we scrambled into the car. Holding hands I drove away as fast as possible.

"So," I giggled, "where do you want to go, Love?"

He kissed me sweetly. "Anywhere, as long as you're right by my side. And baby, I'm so glad you were there when they said Speak Now."


	2. Boyfriend

_**Boyfriend:**_ Jordan Pruitt

Bpov

I leaned against the lockers, watching with amusement at the scene before me. Lauren Mallory was standing in front of my long-term boyfriend, twirling her fake hair extensions and blocking his way to me. She was biting her bright red lip, looking at him underneath mascara coated eye lashes.

I wasn't worried. I loved Edward and trusted him and his love for me. He had already had me promise to marry him before we were twenty-five. He looked pained, flicking longing glances and disgusted looks between me and her. When she wasn't looking, he mouthed to me, 'help me!'

I shook my head, grinning. This was too funny. Did she really think she had a chance with him? Was she that ignorant?

He motioned to his phone, telling me to text him. He wanted to try and use it as an excuse to get away. I rolled my eyes and sighed and texted him a blank text. He looked relieved when his phone went off with my very favorite ringtone. Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse.

And you'll never guess it? It was too freaking funny.

Lauren looked up at him with glistening blue eyes and said, "Eddie, did you pick that song for me? Are you falling in love with me?"

You've got to be kidding me! Was she really that stupid? Please tell me it was an act. He gave her an exasperated look, eyes wide and mouth open.

"No," he said, still trying to sound polite. "I chose it because both my _girlfriend_," he emphasized my title, " and I love the song."

"Oh, Eddie, you want to call me your girlfriend?" Her voice was choked with tears. "Okay, baby, I love you too." She tried to kiss him, but he couldn't back up fast enough.

Okay, this had gone on long enough. I walked over and encircled myself in his arms, facing her as Edward tightened his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. He whispered in my ear, "It took you long enough, Love. TGIC."

I smiled, recognizing one of many of our signals. TGIC equaled This Girl Is Crazy. I turned to face the shocked bitch. "Hi, Lauren. I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend. I don't think we've met before."

She stumbled out, "g-girlfriend? I didn't know he had a girlfriend." She looked terrified. She should be. Bitch messes with my boyfriend, she's gonna pay.

"Really, I could have swore everyone was talking about for the last three years. Wow, you must be really ignorant." I then dropped the pretend friendliness. "Listen, Slut, you ever touch what's mine again and we're gonna have a serious problem. Edward is mine, and you can't have him. Even if you had a shot, you'd miss completely."

I then grabbed Edward's hand and led him away. "Come on, I have books to read and music to listen to."

He caught up with me and kissed me sweetly. "You're right you know. I'm yours. One hundred percent, completely, totally yours forever and until the end of time itself. I love you."

I kissed him back, giggling. "I love you, too, you big mushball. Thanks for the reassurance, but I didn't need it. No matter how she works it, no where, no way, no how, she's not gonna steal my Boyfriend, and that's the final verdict."


End file.
